fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: SuperS
is is an unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure franchise. It is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Senja Kinaru and Kon Chiaki. It is based off Takeuchi Naoko's Sailor Moon Franchise and made for the 20th anniversary of the franchise. Story :See: [[Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: SuperS Episodes|'Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: SuperS Episodes']] Coming soon! Characters Pretty Cures * / Usagi is an easygoing High School student. She is very optimistic and very clumsy. She is the leader of the Pretty Cure and she represents Love and Justice as Cure Moon. Her theme color is pink. She's voiced by Mitsuishi Kotono (Japanese) and Stephanie Sheh (Dub). * / Ami's the brainy member of the team and is very introverted. She is very smart and studious. She represents Wisdom as Cure Mercury and her theme color is blue. She's voiced by Kanemoto Hisako (Japanese) and Kate Higgins (Dub). * / Rei is the hotheaded beauty that works at the Hikawa Shrine. She is very stoic and extremely passionate. Her Pretty Cure alias is Cure Mars and as Cure Mars she represents passion and her theme color is red. She's voiced by Sato Rina (Japanese) and Cristina Vee (Dub). * / Makoto's a brawny and brave school girl. She is very loving but extremely protective. As the green cure, Cure Jupiter, she represents protection and strength. She's voiced by Koshimizu Ami (Japanese) and Amanda C. Miller (Dub). * / "V'''" Minako's the idol-chasing volleyball player at her school. She has been a Pretty Cure the longest, since she was 13. She is Cure Venus or Cure V, and as such she represents love and beauty. Her theme color is yellow/orange. She's voiced by Ito Shizuka (Japanese) and Cherami Leigh (Dub). * / Usagi and Mamoru's future daughter. She's voiced by Fukuen Misato (Japanese) and Sandy Fox (Dub). * / Haruka is what people like to call the person to make Japan proud. She is very talented in car racing and on foot because of her natural speed. She's a conceited and yet is very protective of her loved ones. She has a knack for joking around and is more social than Michiru. She also has a habit for flirting with others that aren't her significant other. Her theme color as Cure Uranus is dark blue. She's voiced by Minagawa Junko (Japanese) and Erica Mendez (Dub). * / Michiru is the famous violin player from Mugen Academy and is successful in other artistic fields such as theater and art. She is beautiful and very loving. She's very calm and takes situations with the greatest care without loosing her cool, however, she is known to have a sharp anger. She isn't too social, however, but she won't be afraid to grow closer to someone she deems to be a good potential friend. Her theme color as Cure Neptune is Sea-green. She's voiced by Ohara Sayaka (Japanese) and Lauren Landa (Dub). * / Setsuna is a student at K.O university and is the reborn Cure Pluto. She was Chibiusa's only friend for a very long time until Chibiusa found friends in the other Pretty Cure and after she (Setsuna) died. Cure Pluto is the guardian of space-time and its door. She's voiced by Maeda Ai (Japanese) and Veronica Taylor (Dub). * / Hotaru is a young girl that lives with the outer cures. She is the second rebirth of Cure Saturn. Her theme color as Cure Saturn is purple. She's voiced by Fujii Yukiyo (Japanese) and Christine Marie Cabanos (Dub). Allies * / A mysterious masked man by night, a cold but handsome high school student by day. Mamoru searches for the Silver Crystal meanwhile helping the PreCure in their battle. He may or may not have feelings for Usagi. He's voiced by Nojima Kenji (Japanese) and Robbie Daymond (Dub). * / Helios is the high priest of Elysion, the dream realm and a world connected with Earth. He was Prince Endymion's best friend and protector. He also protects the Golden Crystal and dreams. He was turned into a Pegasus by Nehellenia. He's voiced by Yamasaki Michi (Japanese) and Chris Niosi (Dub). * Luna is a female black cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that gives the Pretty Cures their Pretty Planet Compacts and Luminous Links. She ends her sentences with "-Una~" or "-Lu~" She's voiced by Hirohashi Ryo (Japanese) and Michelle Ruff (Dub). * Despite having a feminine name Artemis is a male white cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that was/is Cure Venus's companion/helper. He ends his sentences with "-Te~" or "Mis~" He's voiced by Oobayashi Youhei (Japanese) and Johnny Yong Bosch (Dub). * Diana is a female gray kitten fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that is the daughter of Artemis and Luna. She ends her sentences with "-Na~" or "-Aia~". She's voiced by Nakagawa Shoko (Japanese) and Debi Derryberry (Dub). * Yuki is a famous swimmer that formerly attended Mugen Academy. He use to be an antagonist to the Pretty Cure but became their ally after redeeming himself. He has a crush on Ami and is very studious. He's voiced by Kakihara Tetsuya (Japanese) and Bryce Papenbrook (Dub). Dead Moon Circus * Queen Nehellenia is the queen of the Dead Moon. She devoured the dreams of her subjects and that turned them into Lemures. She is hunting down Helios to get the Golden Crystal from him so she can rule the moon and Earth. She's voiced by Tanaka Natsuki (Japanese) and Colleen Clikenbeard (Dub). * Zirconia can be mistaken to be male at first, but it is revealed that Zirconia is female. She is the ringleader of the circus and is the one that Nehellenia speaks thru. She's voiced by Tanaka Natsuki (Japanese) and Jillian Parker (Dub). * ** Info is coming soon.... She's voiced by TBA ** Info is coming soon.... She's voiced by TBA ** Info is coming soon.... She's voiced by TBA ** Info is coming soon.... She's voiced by TBA * ** Fish Eye is the most flamboyant of the trio. He targets anyone he pleases for their dream mirrors and enjoys a good swim (probably because he's actually a fish turned human). He's voiced by TBA ** Tiger's Eye is the leader of the team and is shown to have feelings for Rei. He primarly targeted younger women (teenage girls and pre-teens) for their dream mirrors. He's voiced by TBA ** Hawk's Eye is the "tough guy" of the bunch and stole Makoto's first kiss. He oddly targeted older women (Adults) for their dream mirrors even though he kissed a teenage girl. He's voiced by TBA * Info is coming soon.... They're voiced by TBA Minor Characters * Usagi's childhood friend whose mom owns OSA-P. She's voiced by Sato Satomi (Japanese) and Danielle Judovits (Dub). * Umino is the stereotypical nerd and somewhat of a friend to Usagi. Umino has a crush on Naru and it's very, very obvious. He's voiced by Yamashita Daiki (Japanese) and Ben Diskin (Dub). * Ikuko is Usagi's strict mother. She's voiced by Mizutani Yuko (Japanese) and Tara Platt (Dub). * Kenji is Usagi's busy father. He's voiced by Madono Mitsuaki (Japanese) and Keith Silverstein (Dub). * Shingo is Usagi's pest of a brother. He enjoys antagonizing Usagi. He's voiced by Seira Ryu (Japanese) and Nicolas Roye (Dub). * Motoki's the arcade clerk for Game Center Crown and works at Crown Fruit Parlor. He has a crush for Makoto. He seems to have an adorable crush towards Ami after she beats the highest score on the Cure V Arcade game. He's voiced by Okamoto Hiroshi (Japanese) and Lucien Dodge (Dub). * Yuichirou is a ditzy apprentice to Rei's grandfather and is very loyal to the Hino family. He cares for Rei greatly and gets jealous easily over her. He's voiced by Kakihara Tetsuya (Japanese) and Wally Wingert (Dub). * Rei's grandfather is a loving but somewhat perverted old man. He took Rei in after Rei's mother died and when her father, Takashi gave her to him. He often expresses a want for his son to "be nice" again. He's voiced by Mori Yuuta (Japanese) and Michael Sorich (Dub). Items * Pretty Crystal Planet Compacts are the second transformation items of the Pretty Cure that debuted at the end of Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: R given to them by their future counterparts except for the Outer Cures'. * Luminous Links are transformation activators, but they can be used to summon other items such as Ami's Computer or the Luna Pen. They function like the Cure Decor from Smile Pretty Cure! and/or the Loveads from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. * The Moon Kaleidoscope is a weapon given to Cure Moon gets from Helios and uses it for "Pretty Cure Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" and Cure Chibi Moon also gets something like that. * The Talismans are legendary weapons born from the purest hearts. ** ** ** * Crystal Carillon is Cure Chibi Moon's and is used for communication and attacks. This is given to her from Helios. * The Pretty Cure Planetary Crystal Weapons are weapons Cure Mercury, Cure Mars, Cure Jupiter, and Cure Venus gained after achieving Crystal Power. ** ** ** ** * The Silver Crystal is a crystalline object and is very powerful. The Enemies of this season are after it. * The disguise pens are used by the Pretty Cure to disguise themselves, but can only be summoned by inserting the respective luminous link. Locations * Tokyo Tokyo is the location where the show primarily takes place in. It is centrally attacked by the villains. ** Azabu-Juuban, or referred to as Juuban, is a neighborhood in Minato-Ku where the majority of the Pretty Cure reside. Many of the locations they visit are in Juuban. *** The Game Center Crown is an arcade the Furuhata family owns. *** The Fruits Parlor Crown is a café owned by the Furuhata family. The Pretty Cure often meet here to discuss civilian matters. It is above the Game Center Crown and above it is where the Furuhata family resides. *** The Juuban Elementary School is an elementary school that Shingo attends. *** The Junior High School that the Pretty Cure attend is Juuban Junior High. *** The Juuban High School has only been mentioned by Ami. However, the Pretty Cure (except for Rei) plan to attend here. *** Hikawa Shrine is the Shinto shrine that Rei, her grandfather, and Yuchirou reside and work at. *** OSA-P is a jewelry store that Naru's mother owns. Cure Moon's first battle takes place here. Naru and her mom live above the shop. *** *** Usagi's Home *** Ami's Home *** Makoto's Home *** Mamoru's Home ** Shiba Koen is a neighborhood in Minato-ku, Tokyo. The Only known residents of the neighborhood are the Aino family. *** Shiba Koen Junior High School is the Junior High School Minako attends. *** Minako's Home ** There is multiple Other locations in Tokyo *** T·A Academy for Girls T·A is the school Rei attends. It's a private school. *** Moto Azabu High School is an all boy school that Mamoru attends. Trivia Gallery Category:21moon24 Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: SuperS Category:Fan Series Category:Crossovers Category:21moon24's Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime